Jack's Greatest Invention
by Indiana Joanna
Summary: The title says it all. Jack invented the greatest invention of all times! Funny one-shot.


**Pointless one-shot that I wrote.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's Greatest Invention

* * *

**BAM! TONK! THIK!**

For one week, these peculiar noises came from the basement, the Fenton basement.

Sometimes even explosions and grunts of annoyance were heard, even splashes were heard!

The Fenton family was worried; Their hyperactive member hasn't moved a muscle from the lab!

Jazz, the observative daughter, slowly went down the stairs and took a peak inside to see if her father was all right, or still alive.

The room was dark, only some glimpses of green could be seen coming from the Ghost Portal

The red haired scanned the room: sketches of disk shaped UFO-like drawing and sketches were stuck on the wall, surrounding her father who quickly sat in the corner besides his desk, concentrating and apparently measuring some quantities.

The girl didn't want to disturb her father, and thus she left him to be.

()

Maddie, the lovely wife, was getting suspicious and worried.

First of all, the cupboards became emptier day by day, eggs, milk, chocolate chips , and other stuff started missing since the man starting his work in the basement!

Second, her husband barely ate the food from the tray that she brought him!

Impossible, but true, Jack Fenton sometimes forgot to eat!

Not even she knew what he doing in the basement, every time she asked, he replied with a ''I'm busy'' grunt.

Maddie knew her husband very well, when he got his mind on something, he'd never stop working until he'd finish it.

It meant that whatever he was doing, it was very important to him.

()

Danny, hadn't needed the Ghost Portal, for the whole week, but one day the Fenton thermos had to get overcrammed from all the ghost he caught, and today it was the day Danny had to empty it.

Danny didn't care what his dad was doing, but he was still very careful, because if he was inventing another ghost-catching device, well he and Tucker had to confiscate it, along the other items that were collected.

He went quietly went down the stairs, but as soon as he got his foot on the lab floor, he couldn't move further?

Danny tried again, but it was no good, something stopped him from going further!

Annoyed, the boy looked left, right, then up.

And then he saw it,

A ghost gadget.

It was a round shape apparatus stuck right on the wall, it had the ''Fenton Ghost Proof Wall! Beware ghost! You'll never get my beauty!'' engraved on it.

Danny moaned, his dad was so overprotective of his invention, that he put a ghost proof wall so he can protect it from ghosts!

Danny, for the first time that week, got worried.

It meant that this _invention_ (or whatever it was) was meant for...ghosts? Why else would a ghost steal if it was not meant for hurting him!

Danny gulped, and quickly went up the stairs, but before he left, a...mixer was heard?

Danny, in his hurry didn't notice it, and stuffed the thermos in his pocket, the ghosts could survive one more day.

()

He had to finish it.

He _had _to complete it! No matter what the consequences were!

Not even the notorious Danny Phantom would get his hands on _his _invention!

The design was very hard to get, he _never_ could get the shape right! He got could get in all shapes: square, rectangular, even triangular! All but the disk shape!

It was frustrating and tiring, but he had to get it right!

He had the components that he had taken, and assembled them in a large bowl, but he could never get the quantities right!

How could anyone make it?

Jack sighed, and once again he tried reassembling the materials.

()

Two more days have passed since Jack we saw, desperate to finish his iinvention.

Everyone was present in the living room standing either on a sofa or chair.

Even the _invention_ was present, covered in a white blanket.

It was wide and tall, in other words big.

It was weird, _Jack_ came _up _from the _basement_ and called a family meeting, in a very very excited tone!

No one even expected it! For the first time, in one week and three days, Jack Fenton came up from the lab

While waiting, everyone thought of what the _thing_ standing in the middle of the room, could be.

Maddie, after some thinking thought that maybe Jack built something for her, after all , her birthday was in two days.

Was it the highly equiped bazooka with the highest accuracy at shooting ? Or maybe something else?

Jazz, was a bit worried for Danny's safety regarding his alter ego, would this invention hurt him?

Jazz turned her head to Danny, poor boy, he looked _very_ stressed, he looked panicked expecting that someone would attack him!

Jazz shook her head, why couldn't Danny tell the truth to her parents? Eveything would be so much easier.

But it was his decision, and it wasn't any of her business.

Since the day he went in the lab (_almost_ went) Danny became very paranoid regarding hid dad's invention.

What other dangerous ghost weapon could he invent?

Will it hurt him very much or affect him?

Danny didn't know, but it must be something dangerous and harmful to the ghosts, why else could his dad have done during thses days, than invent a ghost weapon.

Besides, it was his only hobby!

Danny looked around, his mom had a dreamy face, Jazz was deep in her thoughts, and dad was nowhere to be seen.

How much he wished for a ghost attack

()

''Ladies and gentleman,'' Jack made his entry in the living room in an elegant manner. He looked like he lost a few pounds, his tiredness could also be seen on his face.

''Today, I'll present to you my greatest invention that the world has ever known!'' Jack chose his words careful to try to sound intelectual.

He took a step next to where the invention was standing.

''This will help me to defeat my greatest threat I've ever known.''

Danny started sweating.

And with a quick flick he unveiled the blanket,

''The Fenton Chocolate Chip Cookie Shooter Version 2.0!''

As the name suggest, Jack's greatest _invention_ was a gun like object that shot chocolate chip cookies!

The so called invention was on a wide and tall table.

Everyone groaned, even Maddie.

A shout of ''Dad!'' could be heard in the room, probably coming from Jazz.

Danny sighed in relief, and for the first time in a while, he was relaxed.

But his ghost sense went off, and with a quick ''I gotta go to..Tucker's!'' shout, he exited the house.

Jazz thought of helping Danny, but she knew she's get in the way.

''Unlike everyone else, I have homework to do,'' Jazz rose from a chair, and went to her room.

Maddie sighed, it wasn't a gift for her but it now explained why sometimes her husband needed the oven.

''Jack, honey, do you want anything to eat?''

''I'm okay,'' he said, not taking his eyes from the cookie shooter.

Maddie shrugged and left the room.

Jack couldn't believe it! He did it! He finally did it!

He now could get a cookie anytime he wanted!

The recipe was the hard part to make for the shooter, it took him a long time, but now the answer of ''There are no more cookies'' would never be heard again!

He finally could defeat his enemy: his hunger for cookies!

You may wonder, who or what was the first version of the ''Fenton Chocolate Chip Cookie Shooter''?

Of course, it was Maddie!

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I know, kinda random :P  
**


End file.
